1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual purpose apparatus and the method of making it, and more specifically to a door stopper and closer that also functions as a wiper, scraper or mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional door closers and stoppers are typically made of metal--not from natural products, and they cannot be used for a second purpose such as wiping or scraping which is a necessity near doors in certain parts of the world. In such parts of the world where the climate is cold or dusty it is necessary to have a door closer and stopper for the door to be kept closed most of the time to keep away the cold air or dust from entering a buildings. It is also necessary to have a wiper near the door to wipe the bottoms of boots or shoes of the people entering the buildings, as these boots and shoes usually will be covered with snow, dust or dirt.
Therefore, the present invention provides a novel, dual purpose item (made mainly of natural fibre) that can be used both as a door closer or stopper and as a wiper, scraper, or mat. Such an item has not been introduced in the past, and the prior art is confined to individual items such as conventional wipers and door closers or stoppers. These conventional items are made of metal which tends to corrode when exposed to the elements. Metal components also tend to wear away in dusty atmospheres.